Pokemon presents: Aladdin
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a street urchin, accidentally meets Princess Misty Waterflower, who is in the city undercover. They love each other, but she can only marry a prince. COMPLETE!
1. Arabian Nights

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu 

...and the rest of the cast is yet to come

* * *

**Ash and his friends were all excited about the show that was about to begin, and Ash Ketchum himself was the star of the show. He was going to play the poor peasant boy Aladdin, and Misty Waterflower herself was going to play the beautiful Princess Jasmine. They were going to wear ice skates because the show was going to be held at an ice skating rink. "I can't believe it, Ash!" cried Brock, as he was helping him get into his costume. "You're the star of the show! This will be great!"**

**_"Attention all cast members, please get into your postitons. The show is about to begin in 5 minutes. "_ said a voice on the PA. Panicked, everyone got into their costumes, make-up, and their ice skates and quickly scrambled to the ice skating rink.  
As everyone was at the ice skating rink, the lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when they blue lights flickered on, and the spotlight flashed, we could see Todd dressed as a mystic traveler accompanied by a Camerupt, and then they cued the opening music.**

_"Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan Camerupts roam  
Where they cut off your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home _

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a Charizard and fly  
To another Hoenn night

Ah, Hoenn nights  
Like old Hoen ndays  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Ah, Hoenn nights  
'Neath old Hoenn moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes..." sang Todd.

"Ah, Konnichiwa and good evening to you, worthy friends..." Please, please come closer!" he urges. "There! …Welcome to Ever Grande! A city of victory…and in my case, of challenges! And the finest merchandise this side, on sale today! Come on down! Ah ha ha ha ha. Look at this, yes, hee-hee! Combination wristwatch and cell phone (referring to the Poke Gear). Also plays great music on the radio! Will not break!" he says, tapping it on the stand he's set up. "It will not…it broke. Oh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous Poke flute! Listen:" he says, as he begins to play. He makes a song with this item. "PLBLBLT! Ah! Still good! Ah ha ha ha ha ha…wait, don't go! I can see that you are only interested in the most exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider…this," he says, pulling out a lamp from his sleeves. "Do not be fooled by its common place-appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside…but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A young boy who, like this toy, was more than what he seemed…a diamond in the rough.

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins…on a dark night…where a dark man waits…with a dark…purpose…"

**The audience broke into applause as the lights around the ice skating rink began to dim for a few minutes, and when they come back on, we see Colonel Hansel and Murkow who were waiting for Goneff.**

A scrawny figure ran up to meet a tall, dark man. The man was named Colonel Hansel. He was a despicable man who wanted to claim the throne and rule the Mirage Island. First, he needed to locate the source of the power…with an item that this scrawny figure, Goneff, now brought to him."You are late," said Colonel Hansel.

"A thousand apologies, oh mighty Colonel," said Goneff.

"You have it, then?" asked Colonel Hansel.

"I had to rob a few trainers…but I got it!" said Goneff, holding out the Itemfinder. Its power could detect other items. It was just what Colonel Hansel needed. But he wouldn't give it up that easily. "Ah-ah-ah…" But suddenly, Murkrow, Colonel Hansel's partner in crime, swiped it from him and gave it to Colonel Hansel.

"Patience, my blood-thirsty friend," said Colonel Hansel. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Yep!" repeated Murkrow, with a person's Hansel held the itemfinder gently and it took off in a direction.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" he ordered his Rapidash. "FASTER!" Soon the item finder fell into the sand which was actually yellow glitter, and up from it rose the giant Persian God. "At last…after all my years of searching…the Ancient Tomb!"

"……" gawked Hansel grabbed him.

"Now, bring me the Lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Lamp is mine!" ordered Colonel Hansel.

"The lamp this, the lamp that! Geez, where did you dig this guy up?" asked Murkrow.

Goneff made it up to the front of the Ancient Tomb before it roared, blowing him backwards.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it demanded.

"It is I…Goneff…a thief," he said, bowing to it. "Know this: only one may enter here. One who's worth lies far within…the diamond in the rough!" said the Persian God.

Unsure of what it meant by that,Colonel Hansel just said, "What are you waiting for? Go on!"Goneff stepped over the Persian God's lip and into its mouth slowly…but then it roared and swallowed him.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHH!" he cried.

"NO!" yelled Colonel Hansel.

"Seek the out! The diamond in…the… 'diamond…in the rough…" echoed the Persian God's voice as it sank back into the "sand".

Murkrow, who was covered in "sand", went to pick up the Itemfinder. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed. "WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET A HOLD OF THAT STUPID LAMP! Look at this, look…I'm so ticked off that I'm...I'm...Oh, I can't even finish what I was saying!"

"Patience, Murkrow, patience," said Colonel Hansel as Murkrow handed him the Itemfinder. "Goneff was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh yeah, THERE'S a big surprise!" said Murkrow, sarcastically. "That's an incredible- I think I'm going to have a heart attack and DIE from that surprise! What are we going to do! We got a big problem here, a big-"Colonel Hansel cut him off by covering his mouth.

"Yes… "Only one may enter," he said, repeating the Persian God's words. "I must find this one, this…Diamond in the Rough."

Injection Fairy Lily: I guess that's it for a while. After all, I have school tomorrow morning. You may leave a review, and I will get back to my story as soon as I can!


	2. One Jump Ahead

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu 

...and the rest of the cast is yet to come

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead**

_**Suddenly, the lights went back on and now we see Ash Ketchum being chased by a group of Exploud in the ice rink, and the Exploud are now angry and yelling at him!**_

Ash performed 3 turns, the spin, the mohawks, the spirals, and the spread eagles to the edge of a "rooftop" and… GASP! Almost dropped a bottle of potion he was holding! He looked over his shoulder. The Exploud guards were after him.

"Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street-Raticate!" yelled the Exploud leader.

"All this for a bottle of potion?" Ash asked himself. He performed the split jump and the walley jump. He landed back down to the ice, held out his hand, and the bottle of potion fell right into it.

"You thief!" yelled the guards. "You won't get away so easy!"

"Ha! You think that was easy?" asked Ash. Then he noticed the guards were back on the street, splitting up.

"You two, over that way! And you, follow me!"

Ash wrapped himself up in a sheet, and pretended to chat with some girls."Morning, ladies!" he said.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Ash?" said Sakura.

"Trouble? Ha, how can I?" said Ash. "You're only in trouble if you get caught!"

"Gotcha!" sneered an Exploud guard, grabbing Ash by his collar.

"Oh, great! I'm in trouble!"

"And this time!" all of a sudden,a yellow pokemon with brown stripes on its back, black-tipped ears, red cheeks, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail jumped in front of the Exploud guard, and used its Thunderbolt.

"Perfect timing, Pikachu. As usual!" said Ash.

Pikachu winked.

_"C'mon! Gotta keep…_

_One jump, ahead of the battles_

_One swing, ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford… That's everything!"_ sang Ash as he performed the 2-foot spin.

_"One draw, ahead of the lawmen,_

_That's all, and that's no joke!_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"_

_"Riff-raff! Street-Raticate!_

_Scoundrell! It's you we hate!"_ sang the Exploud guards as they threw fruit at him.

_"Just a first aid kit, guys…!"_

_"RIP IT OPEN, TO THE PIT, GUYS!"_

_"I can take a hint, got to face the facts; you're my true friend, Pikachu!"_ Then the duo skated past Casey, Melody, Bianca and May.

_"Who? Oh it's sad, Ash Ketchum has hit the bottom! He's become a one-man rise in crime!"_ they sang.

_"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got them!"_ sang Ruby, trying to hit Ash with a broom.

_"Got to fight to win, got to steal to fight, tell you all about it when I got the time!"_ sang Ash, as he ducked.

_"One jump, ahead of the Slowbros_

_One skip, ahead of Houndoom…_

_Next time going to use a Vileplume!"_

"There he is!" shouted an Exploud guard.

_"One jump, ahead of the Hitmon,_

_One hit, ahead of the flock…_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block!"_

"Stop thief!"

"Vandal!"

"PIKACHU!" screamed Ash.

"Scandal!"

_"Let's not be too hasty…!"_ sang Ash as he skated past Luanna.

_"Still I think he's rather tasty!"_ Luanna sang along with Bianca, Melody, May, and Casey.

Ash jumped and performed a 2-foot spinpast the Exploud guards.

_"Got to fight to win, got to steal to fight… otherwise we'd get along!"_

"Wrong!" yelled the guards. They jumped and skated into a circle, but Ash and Pikachu were already gone. They chased them around the ice rink, and then Pikachu began to fight back with its electric attacks.

"Hey! That Pikachu is going to shock us!" cried a cowardly Exploud guard.

"You idiots… WE'RE ALL BIGGER THAN THAT LITTLE RODENT!" said the leader.

"Hmm!" said the other guards in realization. They started an attack too. Pikachu just grinned and took off. Ash, still on the run, made it to a rope. He climbed up and scurried to safety, and the Exploud guards all collided with each other, making a sound like bowling pins being knocked down.

_"One jump, ahead of the hoof beats,"_ sang Ash. People in the background were singing also.

_"Vandal!"_

_"One hop, ahead of the hump!"_

_"Street-Raticate!"_

_"One trick, ahead of the challenge,"_

_"Scoundrel!"_

_"They're strong, but I'm much tougher!"_

"_Take that!_"

_"Here goes, better throw my hand in,_

_Wish me happr landin'_

_All I got to do is JUMP!"_

The Exploud guards all jumped out the window too, but they didn't have a parachute. So while Ash performed a loop jump, a lutze, an axel jump, and salchow jump all together, they all fell in a cart of "Camerupt manure."

The audience burst into an applause as Ash got safely away from the Exploud guards. Upon landing safely in an alley, Ash pulled out the bottle of potion to heal little Pikachu. "And now, we heal, alright!" Then he saw some young children, complaining about having no money for potion to heal their injured Pokemon. He looked at Pikachu. Ash took pity on them, and offered them his share of the potion. "Here, go on and take it," he sighed. The kids gratefully accepted his gift, and he patted them on the heads.

Then, they heard some noise, so they went to the street to investigate.

A very pompous-looking man was riding a Rapidash.

"On his way to the sultan, I suppose…" said some townsperson. "Another suitor for Misty…" agreed another.

The kids whom Ash had helped earlier ran out excitedly to pet the Rapidash.

"Hey! Get out of my way, you filthy, mangy brats!" yelled Rudy, raising his whip.

"Hey, you!" said Ash, standing up for the kids, letting the whip snap around his forearm. "If I were as rich as you, I'd afford some manners!" he finished, throwing the whip back in Pikachu's face.

"Ugh! I'll teach you some manners!" he shouted, offended.

Rudy shoved Ash onto the ice. Everyone laughed.

Pikachu grew very angry and sparks were coming out of its cheeks.

"Look at that, Pikachu;" said Ash. "it's not everyday you see a Rapidash with _two_ rear-ends!"

That did around and really treated Ash. "Ha! You are a worthless, pathetic street-Raticate! You we're born a midget, you'll die a midget street-Raticate, and only your _fleas_ will mourn you!" he said. The doors to the sultan's palace slammed shut.

"WHY, Y-Y-YOU! I'm _not_ worthless… and I don't have fleas! Grrrrrrrrr!" yelled Ash. "Come on Pikachu, let's go home,"

Ash and Pikachu skated on home.

_"rif-raff, street-Raticate,_

_Hope it's not too late._

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy? No siree…_

_They'd find out_

_There's so much more_

_To me…"_

"Some day, little buddy… things are going to change; we'll be rich… live in a palace, and not have any problems at all."

**(The lights dimmed again, and then turned back on again)**

By the next morning at the palace, things weren't going so well. The suitor was no longer interested in Misty. "I've never been so insulted!" he said.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" asked Brock.

"Good luck marrying her off!" yelled Rudy.

"Ooh, Misty…" said Brock. "Mist... Misty…"

All of a sudden, the evolved form of Meowth, jumped up in front of him, in an attempt to scare the Pewter Gym leader.

"Now- stop- I- ugh! Confounded, Persian! So, this is why the suitor stormed out!"

"Oh Father, Persian was just playing with him," Misty insisted. "Weren't you, Persian? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed suitor, weren't you?"

Persian meowed very loudly.

Brock frowned. Misty awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Mist, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call!" said the Pewter City gym leader. "The law says you…"

"'must be married to a prince, or a gentleman's son,'" Misty finished for him.

"By your next birthday," he added.

"The law is wrong! I hate that stupid law…" sighed Misty.

"You've only got three more days!"

"Brock, I hate being forced into this," Misty explained. "If I do marry… I want it to be for love."

"Misty, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever and… I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for…"

"Please, try to understand; I've never done a thing on my own, I've never had any real friends…" said Misty.

Persian yowled.

"Except you, Persian!" said Misty.

Satisfied, Persian went back to minding its own business.

"I've never even seen the outside world!" said Misty.

"But Misty, you're a princess!" said Brock.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" she yelled.

"OOOH! I- Heaven forbid you should have any daughters!" said Brock to Persian. Persian was confused.

**(The lights dimmed again, and then turned back on again)**

Talking to himself now, Brock went inside to think about the situation. "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky…"

Colonel Hansel skated up.

"Oh, Hansel, my most trusted servant. I am in desperate need of your assistance!" said Brock.

"My life is but to serve you, Master," said Colonel Hansel.

"It's this suitor business, Misty refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end! " he explained.

"Ah, wit's end!" Murkrow repeated.

Getting distracted by Murkrow, Brock tied a bow in his hair. "Oh! Have a cracker, Murkrow!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Colonel Hansel. "My master certainly has a way with _dumb blondes!"_ Murkrow glared at Colonel hansel. "Now then, perhaps I can devise a solution to this…thorny problem…"

"If anyone can help it's you," said Brock.

"…but, it would require the use of…a ring," said Colonel Hansel.

"Oh…the ring?" said Brock. "But it's been in the family for years. I was planning on passing it on to Misty after she got married…"

"It's necessary to find Princess Misty a husband… don't worry, _everything will be fine_…" said Colonel Hansel, hypnotizing the Pewter City gym leader with the Arbok staff.

"'Everything will be… fine,'" repeated Brock.

_"The ring?" _

Brock slowly handed Colonel Hansel the ring. "Here…Hansel… whatever you need will… be… fine,"

Colonel Hansel snatched it away, and released him form the mind-control. "You are most gracious, my liege! Now, run along and play with your little toys…"

"Yes, that would be… very good…"

Murkrow waited until he and Colonel Hansel were out of sight… then spat out the cracker! "I can't take it anymore!" he screamed. "If I've got to bite down, while that…"

Colonel Hansel skated to his secret lair.

"…BAM! WHACK!" Murkrow continued.

"Calm yourself, Murkrow," said Colonel Hansel, ascending a secret staircase. "Soon the power will be mine!"

"And then, I get to . Ha ha!"

**(The lights dimmed for a few minutes, and then it came back on)**

That night, Misty put on a disguise and snuck out. She started to climb up the stairs to the outside world, when Persian pulled on her dress, beseeching her not to go.

"Mrrr-eeooww..."

_"Oh, I'm sorry Persian,"_ she said, sorrow in her voice._ "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I love you, and I'll miss you."_ She hugged it and then left._ "Goodbye,"_

Persian was sad.

**( the lights began to dim for a few minutes, and then come back on again)**

The next morning in the marketplace, Ash and Pikachu had already devised a scheme to obtain breakfast.

"Okay, Pikachu… go!" said Ash.

Pikachu saluted, swung down under the fruit stand, grabbed a watermelon…everything was going according to plan.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" said the salesman. Then he saw Pikachu trying to steal a melon!

"Why you!" Distracted, he put the watermelon he was holding down.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out.

"Get away from there you cursed filthy, mangy pokemon!" While he had his back turned, Ash swiped the melon he had just left unattended to. The salesman was befuddled.

"Pikachu," smiled Pikachu, as it hopped back up onto the top of the stand.

"All right, Pikachu," said Ash, breaking the melon open on his knee. "Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Misty was curiously skating through the marketplace. Everyone was hawking something!

"Buy a pot! No finer pot in brass or silver!"

"RageCandy bar! Berry juice! RageCandybar and Diveballs!"

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady!"

"Magikarp! I catch them, you buy them!" That salesman startled her.

"Oh, I don't think so," She accidentally backed into a fire-eater, who burped out the flame. He also blew her cover briefly.

"I'm really, very sorry!" she said.

Ash had only just noticed her. _"Wow!"_ he said. _That must be Misty, _he thought to himself. _When she went away, I missed her alot and I thought about her everyday._

Pikachu cried out in pokemon language, as it tried to snap Ash out of his gaze as Misty put her disguise back on.

"Oh, you must be hungry," said Misty to a little boy, reaching up at a fruit stand. "Here you go!" She handed him an apple.

"You'd better be able to pay for that…" said Loudred, as the big old salesman.

"Pay?" said Misty.

"No one steals from my cart!" growled Loudred.

"I'm sorry, Sir… I don't have any money." said Misty.

"THIEF!"

"If you let me go back to the border of the city I can get some… from, from the sultan…" she protested.

Loudred didn't listen. It slammed Misty's arm down on the stand and took out its sword. "Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING!" it asked.

"No! No, please!" cried Misty. Just then, Ash grabbed Loudred's arm.

"Oh thank you, kind sir! You've found her. I've been looking all over for you…" he said, pretending to know Misty for the Ice Capades when he actually knew her. _"What are you doing?"_ asked Misty.

_"Just play along!" _whispered Ash.

"You… know this girl?" asked Loudred, confused.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister," said Ash. _"She's a little crazy!"_

Offended, Misty just uttered an, "Ugh!"

"She said she knew the sultan!" said Loudred. Ash was prepared for that too.

"She thinks this little Pikachu is a sultan!" he said, looking over at Pikachu. The lightning mouse pokemon was pick-pocketing, but then it grinned innocently.

Misty, willing to sacrifice her dignity rather than her hand, played along and pretended to think that Pikachu was a sultan. "Oh, wise Pikachu, take me to the sultan." Pikachu played its part, too, and patted her pitifully on the head.

"Tragic isn't it?" said Ash, pretending to return the apple. "But, no harm done. Come on 'Sis' time to go see the doctor…"

"Oh, hello Doctor, how are you?" said Misty to a Camerupt.

"No, no, no, not that one…" muttered Ash. "Come on 'sis,'"

Pikachu tried to give a bow and a grand exit, but it ended up dropping a bunch of stolen goods. Loudred made a menace of himself and Ash, Pikachu and Misty skated away.

**(lights dimmed for a few minutes, and then come back on again)**

Meanwhile, in the secret lair, Murkrow was running on a treadmill kind-of thing.

"With all-do respect… your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" he panted.

"Save your breath, Murkrow! Faster!" ordered Colonel Hansel.

"Yes, oh my evil one!" said Murkrow. And faster he ran.

_"Sands if time, reveal to me the one who may enter the Cave," _said Colonel Hansel, looking into an hourglass, and spying Ash.

_"Yes, yes, there he is; _my diamond in the rough!"

"That's him?" screeched Murkrow. "That's the guy we've been waiting-" he stopped running and got mashed around and around in the treadmill. "FOOOA AH WHOA! WHOA!"

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace… shall we?"

Murkrow got slammed into the wall. _"Swell," _he said with a cough.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Colonel Hansel.

-

That evening, Ash helped Misty up to his "pad." When she tripped over the"rooftop," he caught her. It was awkward…but they both knew what the other was thinking.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," said Misty.

"Uh, forget it. So, this is your first time in the market place, huh?" asked Ash as he pole-vaulted over to the next rooftop.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Heh, well you do kind of stand out…" said Ash. Misty just smiled and accepted the compliment. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous the marketplace can be-"

Misty performed the 2-foot spin, then she jumped and then she performed the off-ice spin. Ash had just set down as a "bridge."

"Hey. I'm a fast learner!" she said, tossing the pole to Ash.

Ash told his Pikachu to jump over.

Pikachu was just sitting there going what the heck!

"Oh, watch your head there," said Ash, guiding Misty underneath a hanging piece of wood. "Over here."

"Is this where you live?" asked Misty.

"Yep. Just me and my Pikachu. Come and go as we please."

"It sounds fabulous!"

"Well, it's not much… but it's got a great view!" he pulled open a curtain, and showed her the palace. "The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Not thrilled, Misty replied. "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there, and have servant, and valets, and live like a Pokemon master…"

"Sure. People to tell you where to go and how to dress…"

"Well, it's better than here. We're always scraping for potions, and ducking the guards…"

"You're not free to make your own choices…"

"Sometimes you feel like you're…"

"You're just… _trapped_!" they said together.

"So, uh, where are you from?" asked Ash, grabbing an apple from Pikachu and handing it to her.

"What does it matter?" asked Misty, rhetorically. "I ran away and I am not going back!"

"Really?" asked Ash, as he gave a rare candy to Pikachu. "How come?"

_"Pikachu..." sighed Pikachu_

"Brock's forcing me to get married."

"Oh that's, that's awful!" said Ash. Then he saw that Pikachu was trying to steal the apples away from Misty.

"PIKACHU!"

"Pika..." groaned Pikachu.

"What?" said Misty.

"Uh, Pikachu says… that's not fair!" Ash translated.

Pikachu had no idea why he said that. That's not what he'd meant at all!

"Oh did he?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Ash. "Of course."

"Really?" asked Misty. "And does_ Pikachu _have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

"Pikachu!" .

"Tell it that's very… sweet." Misty and Ash leaned in.

"HERE YOU ARE!" growled an Exploud guard.

"They're after me! They're after you!" Misty and Ash said together.

"Oh, Brock must've sent them to-"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME!"

"Yes…" said Misty. She took his hand.

"Then shut up and JUMP!" They performed the 2-foot spin, then they jumped and they performed the off-ice spinning from the"loft" and landed on a pile of "sand".Ash bumped right smack-dab into another Exploud guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we Street-Raticate?" sneered the Exploud.

"Run!" yelled Ash. Pikachu encountered the guard with its thunderbolt, but got thrown into a pot anyway. Ash only encountered more Exploud guards. "No, get out of here!"

"It's the dungeon for you, Boy!" said the Exploud.

"Why you...let him go, now!" yelled Misty, hitting the Exploud.

"Lookie-here men, a street-Marril!" he said, shoving her to the ground. "Ha ha ha!"

"Unhand him!" yelled Misty, removing her cloak. "By order of the princess of Ever Grande!"

Shocked, the Explouds bowed. "Princess Misty…" said the leader.

"A princess?" whispered Ash.

"What are you doing outside the palace walls? And with this street-Raticate?" the Exploud inquired.

"That's not your concern, do as I demand; release him-NOW!" Misty repeated as she grew furious.

"I would, Princess Misty, but my orders come from Colonel Hansel. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will!" said Misty, squinting her eyes.

**(The lights dimmed again, and then turned back on again)**

That night, when Colonel Hansel was sneaking out of a hidden passageway, Misty skated in.

"Colonel Hansel?"

Not wanting her to see what he'd been up to,Colonel Hansel slammed the 'wall' shut, with Murkrow still stuck in it. _"Colonel, I'm stuck!" _he gasped.

"How may I be of service to you, Misty?" asked Colonel Hansel.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders!"

"The Pewter City Gym Leader has charged me with keeping peace in the town. The boy was a criminal," Colonel Hansel explained.

"What! What was his crime?" asked Misty.

_"I can't breathe, Colonel-" _

"Why, kidnapping a princess, of course!" said Colonel Hansel.

_"Colonel, I just can't breathe-" _Murkrow kept gasping until Colonel Hansel, sick of it all, slammed the 'wall' back into blace with his foot. "AGH! That hurt!"

"NO! He didn't kidnap me, I _ran away_!" said Misty.

"Oh dear!" said Colonel Hansel. "How frightfully upsetting, had I but known!"

"What do you mean?" asked Misty. "Haven't you heard of 'innocent until proven guilty,'?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence is already being carried out."

"What sentence?" asked Misty.

_"Death,"_ whispered Colonel Hansel.

Misty gasped and sat down in shock

_"By beheading."_

_"No…"_ gasped Misty in disbelief.

"I am _exceedingly sorry_, Misty," said Colonel Hansel.

_"How could you?" _said Misty in dismay and in horror, as she twirled off, crying.

Finally, Murkrow got the 'wall' open, and came out, frazzled and panting. "So, how did it go?" he asked.

"I think she took it… rather well!" said Colonel Hansel.

**(The lights faded out as the scenes were changing, and then turned back on)**

That night, Misty was crying in her room. Persian came to comfort her. "It's all my fault, Persian," she said, wiping away all of her tears. "…I didn't even know his name." Persian hugged her as she cried onto his shoulder.

**(The lights began to dim again for a few minutes, and then turned back on)**

In the dungeon, Ash was struggling in shackles.

"Ugh! She was a princess, I can't believe it. I must've sounded so STUPID to her!" Just then, he saw Pikachu up in a window. "Hey, Pikachu! Down here!" Pikachu hopped down. "Can you come on, help me out of these!" But before freeing this Pokemon trainer, Pikachu scolded him, by pointing its finger and doing an impression of Misty. "Hey, she was in trouble! Ah, she was worth it," sighed Ash. Pikachuonly mumbled as it picked the lock. "Don't worry,little buddy, we'll never see her again. She's a princess, remember? And there's a law; she's got to marry a prince…she deserves a prince." Messaging his wrists he sighed _"I'm a… I'm a fool. This is so stupid" _

_"You're only a fool if you give up, Boy!"_ came a creepy voice.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

The old, hunchback-man waddled over with his cane. _"A lonely prisoner like yourself, but together… perhaps we can be more!" _he said.

"…I'm listening," said Ash.

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

_"There is a tomb, Boy, an Ancient Tomb, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!"_ he said, showing them some rubies.

"Pika!" gawked Pikachu.

_"Treasure enough to impress even your girl, I'd wager! Why, you could even show the world that you're a Pokemon Master!"_ said the old man again, concealing them and hopping away.

Murkrow was hiding in the man's cloak, sweating. _"Hansel, could you hurry up? I'm dying in here!"_

"But the law says only a prince can marry a prince, that or-"

_"You've heard of The Golden Rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules!"_ the man said, grinning with drooley teeth.

"So, why would you want to share all this treasure with me?" asked Ash, a little suspicious.

"I need a stiff back and a pair of strong legs to go in after it, what do you say…do we have a deal?"

"Uh, one problem: it's out there…we're in here," said Ash.

_"Mm-mm-mm!" _said the old man. He used his cane to push back a brick, and reveal a secret passageway._ "Things __aren't always what they seem."_

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. "Pika? Pi, Pika? Pikachu?" shrugged Pikachu.

-

**Injection Fairy Lily: Hi, it's me again! I hope you liked it! Please review, thanks**.


	3. Friend Like Me

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu 

...and the rest of the cast is yet to come

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Friend Like Me_**

**The lights had dimmed for a few minutes, and when they came back on, we see Ash Ketchum and Pikachu following the "old beggar," to the Ancient Tomb.**

The wind was blowing across the desert that night.

"_Who disturbs my slumber_?" asked the Persian God.

"Uh, it is I; Ash," said Ash.

"…_Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp_!" said the Persian God.

"Remember Boy; first fetch me the lamp! And then you shall have your reward!" called the old man.

"Come on, Pikachu," said Ash,as he performed the upright spin and the camel he came to a "room filled with glittering gold".

"Wow! Would you look at that?" gasped Ash.

"PIKACHU!" squealed Pikachu.

"Why… just a handful of this stuff would make me live like a Pokemon Master!" commented Ash.

Pikachusaw a treasure chest and dashed over to it. It didn't have a chance to touch it, though. "PIKACHU!" yelled Ash.

"Don't...you...dare…touch…anything! We've got to find that lamp."

"Pika, Pika..." Pikachu grumbled, but followed Ash nonetheless.

After a biellman spins, Pikachu got the feeling that someone…or something…was following it.

"Pi?"

It turned around…but all it saw was what itthought was a statue of a Charizard, so it moved on.

"Pikachu..."

Then, it felt the same thing again.It turned around, and got the same results. Scared now, it ran up can grabbed Ash's pants, tugging at them.

"Hey, will you knock it off!" ordered Ash.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed sadly.

Soon, Pikachu was sure it felt something sneaking up behind it.

"Pikachu?"

And even more so when that something grabbed its tail!

"PIKAAAA!"

It jumped back with sparks flying out of its cheeks.

"PIIIIIII!"

But, Pikachu still saw no one until a large, orange fire/flying, dragon-like pokemon flew right in front of its face, and Pikachu FREAKED OUT and ran and tackled Ash.

"PIKA! PIKA, PI! PIKACHU!"

"HEY!"Ash shouted as Pikachu climbed on his face. "PIKACHU! What are you, crazy?" butPikachu just covered Ash's mouth and forced him to look at the pokemon. _"A Charizard!" _said Ash in disbelief. "Come on, come on out, we're not going to hurt you," he said gently. Slowly, Charizard approached them.

Pikachuwas still mad, and it shouted at Charizard.

"CHU! PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKACHU! PI! PIKACHU! PIKACHU!"

Offended, it sadly began to fly away.

"Hey wait a minute, don't go," said Ash. "Maybe you can help us!" Exited and flattered, the Charizard flew around Ash and Aipom. "Whoa…ha, you see, we're trying to find this lamp…" The "magic carpet motioned for them to follow it. "I thinkit knows where it is!" said Ash. And they followed Charizard.

Led by the carpet through the bowels of the cave, Ash finally made his way to a big room, where, a top a tower of rocks, sat the lamp. _"Wait here," _he said.

"Pi, Pi,Pi, Pi,Pik, Pika, Pikachu, Pika..." pouted Pikachu.

Then, something caught its eye.

It was a statue holding a blue orb.

Pikachu began to gaze excitedly and allowed itself to be drawn to it. Then Charizard freaked out, and tried to grab Pikachu's tail, knowing what would happen if it did manage to touch the orb. Meanwhile, Ash had just made it to the summit.

"This is it?" he said, picking up the lamp. "This is what we came all the way just to…" he saw Pikachureaching for the Blue Orb. "PIKACHU, NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

It was too late because Pikachu had already grabbed the orb.

"_Infidels!_" boomed the Persian God.

"Pi, Pi! Pikachu! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"_You have touched the Forbidden Treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day!_"

The stone table on which the lamp sat burst into "fire," which was created by special effects,and the stairsAsh had climbed morphed into a slide. The water turned to "lava" also created by special effects, and the sloping slide almost threw Ash into it! Luckily, the Charizard caught him just in time.

Ash held on as Charizard glided around the cave, and then he saw Pikachu, who was trapped on a stone, and coming at it from two directions were more stepping-stones that were exploding in the "lava" one by one.

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKACHU! PI!"

Pikachu screamed until Ash flew by just in time to save it before the stone it was standing on exploded. Just then, a "giant wave of lava" also created by special effects,started to pick up.

"Whoa! Charizard, let's move!" yelled Ash.

Charizard flew swiftly through the tunnel towards the mouth of the cave. The lava chased after them, eating away at the cavernous walls.

Pikachu kept clinging to Ash's head, preventing him from seeing, which really aggravated Ash. "PIKACHU!" he grumbled, ripping the pokemon from his face. "Shut up, this is no time to panic!" he yelled. Then he saw that they were headed straight for a wall. "Start panicking!" he said. "WHOOOAAAAAAA-WHOA-WHOA! WHOA! I WANNA GO HOME!"

The carpet swerved and swooped, dodging flames, until finally, it made it to the foyer of the Ancient Tomb. A rock that fell from the ceiling, fell onto Charizard, pushing it down and knocking Ash off. Ash was barely able to cling onto what was left of the staircase as thecarpet was pushed to the floor of the Ancient Tomb.

"HEY! HELP ME OUT!" he called to the old man.

"THROW ME THE LAMP!" said the old man.

"I can't hold on," said Ash. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

"FIRST GIVE ME THE LAMP!"Ash reached out as far as he could, and finally handed the old man the lamp. "YES! AT LAST!" laughed the old man.

Pikachu was trying to help Ash out with the old man's cane, when he kickedPikachu and grabbed Ash by the wrist.

"What are you doing!" cried Ash.

"Giving you your reward…_your eternal reward!"_ the old man lifted up a dagger. Before he could execute his plan, Pikachu used Thunder Bolt on him! The old man was so shaken by the shock, that he let go of Ash, who was dropped back into the Ancient Tomb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled. The old man threw Pikachu into the Ancient Tomb as well, just before it collapsed into the sand once again.

After a moment's hesitation, the old man ripped off his fake beard. He was really Colonel Hansel. "It's mine. It's all mine!" he said. "I…where is it? No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(The lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when the lights came back on, the audience could see Misty crying)**

That night, in Misty's room, Persian was trying to comfort the Cerulean City gym leader, when Pewter City gym leader came in.

"Misty?" he asked gently. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Colonel Hansel has…done something…terribly unforgiveable," whimpered Misty.

"There, there, Mist. We'll set it right," said Brock. "Now, tell me everything."

**(The lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when the lights came back on, the audience could see Ash lying on the ice, and Pikachu is trying to wake him up.)**

Back in the collapsed Ancient Tomb, Pikachu was trying to wake Ash up. Ash had been knocked unconscious.

"PIKA-PI! PIKA-PI!"

Slowly, Ash sat up.

"Ugh…my head…" he groaned. Looking up, he noticed that there was a perfect ceiling of sand. "Oh, great...we're trapped. Grrrrr! WHY THAT...That…two-faced son of an Absol!" he yelled, shaking his fist. "Well, whoever he was…he's long gone with that lamp. Good riddance to that creep!"

Just then, Pikachu pulled the magic lamp out from behind its back.

"Why, you yellow, little thief!" chuckled Ash. "Looks like just some…beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, hey I think there's something written here but it's…it's hard to make out…" he said. Slowly, he began to rub the lamp. When he finished, beams of light shot out of it.

A figure dashed around the room in clouds of smoke, and stretched into something Ash had never seen before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH…OY!"

"FIFTY-THOUSAND YEARS WILL GIVE YOU such a crick in the neck!" shouted the wish pokemon. Ash knew that was a Jirachi. "Hang on a second," he said, picking Ash up and hanging him, by his shirt, on a pointed rock with his psychic attack. Then, he took off his head and turned it around. "WHOA…WOAH! WHOA! Does it feel good to be OUTTA THERE! Hi it's great to be back, ladies and gentlemen, nice to have you here. Hi, where're you from, what's your name?" he asked Ash.

"Uh…uh…uh Ash."

"Ash! Hello Ash, nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Ashton', Sacred Ash', Ashley',Hot Ashes', Ash Wednesday', Ash Tree', Dark Ashes', Awesome Ash', Holy Ash',or how about Rapid-Ash? Sounds like "I Choose You! Rapidash!" he called. All of a sudden, a Rapidash appeared.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought!" said Ash.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" asked the wish Pokemon, then bursting out in laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, sorry, little Pikachu, I hope I didn't singe your purple fur. Yo, CHAR!" he said, referring to Charizard. "Haven't seen you in 50,000 years. Gimmie high five, hey! Ya ya!" and he did a secret handshake with Charizard. Turning his attention on Ash again, he said "Say, you're a lot taller than my last master…either that or I'm getting shorter!" he said. "Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait, wait a minute!" said Ash, still trying to take all this in. "I'm…your master?"

"That's right! He can be taught!" said the specter, putting a cap on Ash's head and a diploma in his hand. "What do you wish of me?" growing big muscles, he said in a deep voice, "BE EVER IMPRESSIVE!" Then he squeezed himself into a tiny box. "The one…contained…" he popped out and held up a talking dummy of himself. "But never…duplicated! JIRACHI…OF…THE LAMP!

"Right here, direct from the lamp! Right here for your very much wish fulfillment!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Ash. "Wish fulfillment? SHUT UP!"

"For rubbing the lamp you get to make three wishes. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes!" said Jirachi. "That's it: ONE, TWO, THREE! No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming!" whispered Ash to Pikachu.

"Ash," said Jirachi.

"Yes?" said Ash.

"I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate…whilst I illuminate the possibilities?

_"Well, Giavonni had forty troops, with his pet Persian as a tail,"_

Then a group of 12 skaters dressed in black came out and formed a circle around Ash and Pikachu.

_"Well, master, you're in luck 'cause in your palms you've got a brand of magic- never fails!_

_You've got some power in your lamp right now. Some heavy ammunition in your ball!_

_You've got some PUNCH! Pizzazz! Yahoo and how? Well, all you've got to do is rub my lamp_

_And I'll say…_

_'Mister Ash Ketchum sir, have a wish, heck two or three!'_

_Let me hear your problems, solve them all. You ain't never had a Jirachi! Ha ha ha!_

_Earth is your pok'e mart, and life's your shopping spree!_

_C'mon, whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a Jirachi!_

_Yes Sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the Pokemon Master!_

Say what you need, it's you I'll heed, how about a bunch more ice berries?

_Have some more potions, have ALL the pok'eballs!_

_I'm in the mood_

_To help you, dude,_

_You ain't never had a Jirachi!"_

_"Wa-ha-ha!"_

_"No, man!"_

_"Wa-ha-ha!"_

_"No, NO!"_

_"Wa-ha-ha!"_

_"My, my, my!"_

_"Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this…"_ he pulled an Azumarill out of a hat.

_"Out of magical hats…? Can your friends go POOF! Hey, lookie here, ha ha!_

_Can your friends go abracadabra, LETT 'ER RIP! And then make Team Rocket disappear? _

_Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGSY-EYED! I'm here to help you face all your fears!_

_You've got me Cubone-afide, certified, you've got a Jirachi for charge'd affairs!_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what you wish I really want to know!_

_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you've got to do is rub that lamp-oh!_

Jirachi began to float above the ice rink with

_"MISTER ASH KETCHUM SIR, HAVE A WISH, HECK, TWO OR THREE!_

_I'm on the job, (you big nabob!) you ain't never had a Ji, never had a Ji,_

_You ain't never had a Ji, never had a Ji,_

_You ain't never_

_Had a_

_JI-RA-CHI!_

_YA HA HA!_

_WA HA HA!_

_You ain't never hada friend like me!"_

and after the song, Jirachi just sat there with a neon 'applause' sign flashing above his head and Pikachu and Ash clapped, and then---the audience began to burst into an applause!

* * *

"So what'll it be, master?" asked Jirachi. 

"So, you're going to grant me…any wish I want, right?" asked Ash. "You mean the sky's the limit to wish granting?"

"Ah, not quite," said Jirachi. "There are a few provisos…a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"What do you mean…?"

"Uh, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. _So don't ask!_ Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," he said, kissing Ash. "You sugar booger, there. RULE NUMBER THREE: _I can't bring people back from the dead, period. It's not a pretty picture…I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!_

"Other than that…you got it!"

Ash thought for a moment, and Pikachu gave him a thumbs-up. "Provisos?" he asked. "You mean…limitations? On wishes? Some 'all powerful Jirachi.' _Can't even bring people back from the dead!_ I don't know, Pikachu. He probably can't even get us out of this Cave of Wonders. Looks like we're going to have to find our own way out--or be stuck in here forever." And Ash and Pikachu began to skate away, but Jirachi used his Psychic attack, stopping them. Little did he know it was all part of Ash's trick.

"I beg your pardon," he scoffed. "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so…not right now…YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!"

That was good enough for Ash. Jirachi got Ash and Pikachu together with him on Charizard's back and said,

"In case of emergency, the exits may be here or here or here or here or ANYWHERE! Keep your hands and arms inside the Charizard…we're….OUTTA HERE!" AndCharizard began to fly away from the ice rink and towards the balcony.

**(The lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when the lights came back on, the audience could see Brock reprimanding Colonel Hansel for his "crime".)**

"Colonel Hansel, this is an outrage!" he said. "If it wasn't for all your years of loyal service to our family…but now you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me, BEFORE they are beheaded!"

"I assure you, Master. It won't happen again!" said Colonel Hansel.

"Yes, now Misty, um...Colonel Hansel, why don't we put this whole messy business behind us?" Brock suggested.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess," said Colonel Hansel.

"At least SOME good will come of my being forced to marry," said Misty. "You dirty, disgusting,despicable, no-good, back-stabbing, scoundrel!"

"Yes, all better. Now, getting back to this suitor business, Misty…" said Brock.

But Misty was already skating off. " MISTY!" he called as he skated after her.

Once alone with Murkrow again, Colonel Hansel clenched his teeth in frustration.

"If only I'd gotten that lamp!" he growled.

You dirty, disgusting,despicable, no-good, back-stabbing, scoundrel!" Murkrow imitated Misty.

"Augh! To think, we've got to keep kissing up to that CHUMP…and that CHUMP PRINCESS, for the rest of our lives..." it complained. "And!"

"No, Murkrow," said Colonel Hansel. "Just until she finds a…chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or…beheaded!"

"EEEEEEEEW!" he and Murkrow said in unison. Then Murkrow got an idea.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Colonel Hansel! What if YOU were the chump husband?"it said.

"What!"

"Okay…you marry Misty! Alright? And, and then YOU become head of the clan!" Murkrow explained.

"Hmm…marry the shrew…I become Sultan of Grand Everande…the idea has merit!" said Colonel Hansel.

"Yes! Merit! Yes! And then, we drop the gym leader, and the little princess off a cliff. YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" he said, demonstrating.

"Ha ha ha! I love the way your foul little mind works!" laughed Colonel Hansel.

"Ha ha!"

"Ha ha!"

"Ha ha!"

"Ha ha!" they took turns laughing.

**(The lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when the lights came back on, the audience could see Jirachi the "flight attendant" and Charizard coming in for a landing.)**

"Thank you for choosing Charizard for all your travel needs. Please remain seated until Charizard has come to a complete _stop._ Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye! WELL! How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" he challenged Ash.

"Well…you sure showed me!" said Ash, sarcastically. "Now about my wish…"

"Doest mine ears deceive me?" said Jirachi. "Your wish? YOU ALREADY MADE IT, BOY!"

"Ah no, I never actually wished to get out of the Ancient Tomb," chuckled Ash. "You did that on your own."

Jirachi's jaw dropped. "Well I feel sheepish…" he said. "Alright, you ba-a-a-ad boy! But no more freebies, capisce?"

"Fair deal," agreed Ash. "So…a wish on the lamp. Hmm, I want it to be a good one. …what would you wish for?" Jirachi was not expecting that question.

"Me?" he said. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case…ah forget it."

"What?" asked Ash. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"No, I can't…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"…freedom!" said Jirachi. Ash picked up the magic lamp.

"You're a prisoner?" he asked.

"All part-and-parcel to the whole Jirachi-gig," said Jirachii. "INCREDIBLE PSYCHIC AND STEEL POWERS! _Itty-bitty living space!"_

"Oh Pikachu…that's a major bummer!" said Ash.

"But oh…to be free…! And not to have to go POOF what do you need? POOF what do you need? POOF what do you need! To be my own master! To be free to do whatever I want whenever I want, and go wherever I want whenever I want!" said Jirachi. Then, he sank back down to reality. "But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, it's not going to happen. Jirachi, wake up and smell the humus!" he told himself.

"How come?" asked Ash.

"The only way I get out of this, is if my master _chooses_ to set me free. So, you can guess how often that's

happened…" he grumbled.

Ash thought for a moment. "…I'll do it! I'll set you free!" he said.

"Oh, yeah right!" said Jirachi. He turned his head into Shiftry's, and grew a long nose. Ash pushed it back in.

"No really, I promise! After I make my wish and get you to help me out with a few other things…I'llset you free, deal?" he said.

"Well, here's hoping," said Jirachi, shaking Ash's hand. "Let's make some MAGIC! So how 'bout it; what is it YOU want most?" he asked.

"Well…there's…this…girl…" said Ash.

"I am sorry!" said Jirachi. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Aw, but, but Jirachi. I know she's got a really fiery temper, and she's rash, and she's loud and all, but she's smart…and, and fun. And…" Ash described.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just…and this hair! Wow. And her smile!" he just sighed,

"Ah, ai from the kokoro…" said Jirachi.

"But…she's a princess. To even have a chance I'd have to be…hey…can you make me a prince?" asked Ash.

Jirachi opened and began reading from a book apparently called Royal Recipes. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King? Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" he said, picking a Krabby out of the book. It clamped him with its vicegrip attack. "OW! _I hate when I do that!_ Cesar Salad-" an arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing Jirachi to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha, here it is…To Make a Prince. Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words…!"

"Jirachi, I wish for you to make me a prince!" said Ash.

"ALRIGHT! YO! YO! YO!" cheered Jirachi. "Now, that tank-top and arm-band combo is much too last century and what are we trying to say with this buckle around your neck, biker? No. Let's work with you here…" and within a few seconds, Jirachi had transformed Ash into a prince. "Ooh! I like it, mui macho!" he said. "But it's still missing something…it says…Mode of Transportation! 'scuse me, Pikachu!"

Jirachi whistled. "Oh, little Pikachu! Over here!" Pikachu tried to hide behind Charizard.

Pretending to be the host of a game show, Jirachi said "And what better way to make your grand debut on the sands than riding your very own, brand new Camerupt? Watch out, they erupt!" he said. "Hmm…not enough."

Jirachi snapped his fingers and Pikachu turned into a Rapidash. "Ah no, what do I want…let's see…" Jirachi kept snapping his fingers until it hit him…

"YES! HE'S AN ENORMOUS-SEEMING DONPHAN!" and he turned Pikachu into a gigantic Donphan.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"

Pikachu looked at its reflection in a pond…freaked out…tried to climb up a tree but weighed it down instead.

"Pikachu…" laughed Ash. "You look good!"

"He's got the outfit, he's got the Donphan, but we're not through yet!" said Jirachi. "Hang onto your turban, Kid.

We're going to make you a star! Today is your big debut!"

IFL: Hi! It's me again! You like? Please review, thanks.


	4. Prince Ali

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu

...and the rest of the cast is yet to come

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Prince Ali_**

**(The lights have dimmed for a few minutes, and now they are coming back on, and now we can see Brock busy stacking up Pokemon figurines and Colonel Hansel made his entrance with his mohawk turn)**

"Master, I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter," he announced.

"Yep, the problem with your daughter!" chimed in Murkrow.

"Oh, really?" asked Brock.

"Right here!" Colonel Hansel unrolled a scroll which he obviously wrote himself, and began reading. "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the...'"

Brockwas busy feeding Murkrow some crackers. "But Misty hated all those suitors. How can I choose someone she hates?" he asked.

"Not to worry, Master. There's more;" Colonel Hansel continued. "'in the event of the princess still not finding a suitor…' hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who is it !" inquired Brock.

"'The family guardian or unrelated ally… why that would be… me." replied Colonel Hansel.

Brockput examined the scroll. "B-but I thought the law said that only a prince or a gentleman's son could marry a princess, I'm quite sure of it…" he said.

Colonel Hansel pulled out the Arbok staff. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Master."

"Desperate…measures…" repeated Brock.

"You will order Princess Misty to marry me…" said Colonel Hansel.

Hypnotized by the Arbok staff's magic, Brock sleepily said "I will order Misty to… but you're so old!"

"Misty will marry me!"

"Misty… will… marry…" all of a sudden, he heard a trumpet. "What? What was that? What… that music!" He looked outside and say a huge parade. "Ha ha! Colonel Hansel! You must come and see this!"

_"Make way for Prince Ashy! Say "hey" it's Prince Ashy!"_ Jirachi sang the main parts of the song.

_"Hey_

_Clear the way_

_In the old bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star, oh_

_Come be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way here he comes_

_Ring bells, bang the drums!_

_Are you going to love this guy!_

_Prince Ashy_

_Fabulous he,_

_AliAbabwa!_

_Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm,_

_Brush up your Sunday saalam!_

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

_Prince Ashy_

_Mighty as he_

_Ashy Satoshi!_

Strong as ten Feraligatrs, definitely...

_"_He faced many other trainers_!"_

_"100 Team Rocket Soldiers!"_ sang random people.

_"_Who sent those goons to their lords?_ "_

_"Why, Prince Ashy!"_

_"He's got a seventy-five golden Camerupts!"_

"Don't they look lovely, June?"

"Purple Aipoms, he's got fifty-three!"

"Fabulous, Harry. I love the sparkle!"

"When it comes to exotic Pokemon…"

"…has he got a zoo! I'm telling you,"

"it's a world class menagerine!"

_"Prince Ashy_

_Handsome is he_

_Ashy Satoshi!"_

_"There's no question, this Ashy's alluring!"_ sang Melody, .

_"That physique! How can I speak?"_

_"Weak at the knee,"_

_"Well, get on out in that square …"_

_" Adjust your veil and prepare …"_

_"To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ashy,"_

_"He's about to pull my heart asunder,"_

_"There's no question this Ashy's alluring,"_

_"Never ordinary, never boring,"_

_"Everything about the man just plain impresses,"_

_"He's a winner, he's a Pokemon master!"_

_  
"He's about to pull my heart asunder_!"

"And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"

_"He's got ninety-five hot-tempered Mankey…"_

_"He's got the Mankey! Let's see the Mankey!"_ chanted the Exploud guards.

_"And to view them, he charges no fee,"_ Ash shoved some coins that looked like Meowth's charm onto the ground.

_"He's generous, so generous!"_ cried a group of girls.

_"He's got Bulbasaur, Snorunt and Swellow!"_

_"Proud to work for him!"  
_

_"Bow to his whim_

_Love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty_

_To Ashy…_

_Prince Ashy…_

_Prince A-"_ the parade burst through the doors into the palace.

_"-SHY! ARMOROUS HE, ASHY SATOSHI!_

_"Heard your daughter was a sight, lovely to see!_

_And that, good people, is why_

_He got dolled up and dropped by…"_

_"With sixty Butterfree,_

_Phanpys galore!_

_His Cyndaduil, Chikorita, and Muk!_

_His forty Grovyle, and Totodile!_

_Pidgeys that warble on key,_

_Make way…" _Jirachi zipped back into the magic lamp.

"FOR PRINCE

ASHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Colonel Hansel slammed the door shut. Brock, however, was applauding, and so were the audience.

"Splendid, absolutely stunning!" he cried.

"Sir, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand!"

"Ah, Prince Ashy I'm delighted to meet you, ah, this is my child's guardian, Colonel Hansel… he's delighted as well!"

_"Ecstatic," _sneered Colonel Hansel. "Pardon me, Master. Prince Sabotage..."

"That's Satoshi to you."

"Eh, whatever. You cannot just parade in here, uninvited, and speak to-"

"My goodness, this is a most remarkable device, I don't suppose… I could…"

"Why certainly, Sir! Allow me," said Ash, helping him onto Charizard.

Colonel Hansel stabbed Charizard's tail to the floor with the Arbok staff, trying to prevent it from flying. "Master, I must advise against this!" he said. Charizard cried and roared with pain and agony.

"Oh nonsense, Colonel Hansel," said Brock. "Learn to have a little fun!" he kicked the Arbok staff, which released Charizard from its hold on the floor. And Murkrow tripped over the Arbok staff and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Now, just where did you say you were from?" inquired Colonel Hansel.

"Oh, uh, a lot farther than you've traveled, I'm sure!" bragged Ash.

"Try me!"

Charizard flew around in loop-de-loops, and flew right above Duplica's Ditto who was still a Donphan. Then it started chasing Murkrow around the room.

"Hey! Watch it! Watch it!" cried Murkrow. Soon enoughit broke into a clear path… "Whew!" …then it hit the wall.

"Make way, Colonel Hansel, I'm coming in for a landing!" yelled Brock, enjoying his ride.

The dizzy Charizard collapsed on Aipom's trunk.

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun in ages… ah, what a remarkable youth. And a prince, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Misty, after all!" _said Brock to Colonel Hansel.

_"I don't trust him, Master,"_ whispered Colonel Hansel.

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, Colonel Hansel, I'm an excellent judge of character!" said Brock.

Murkrow, who had been listening, said. "Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- NOT!"

"Misty will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Misty," said Ash.

"Master, no. I must intercede on Princess Misty's behalf!" said Colonel Hansel, little did any of them notice that Misty was skating into the room. "This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of Princess Misty?"

"Colonel Hansel, sir, I am Prince Ashy Satoshi! Ha! Just let her meet me!" bragged Ash. "I will win your daughter…"

"WHAT! How dare you?" screamed Misty, completely insulted. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? Well guess what? FORGET IT!I AM NOT A STUPID PRIZE TO BE WON! NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! OOH, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! AHHH! IS THIS AN IDEA OF A STUPID JOKE? I REALLY DON'T APPRECIATE THIS! UGH! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

"Oh dear, don't worry, Prince Ashy… I think she just needs time to cool down…" said Brock, taking Ash aside.

_"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Sabotoge…"_ growled Colonel Hansel.

Outside the palace, Ash was complaining, while Ditto was grumbling about being a Donphan.

"Oh, great! What am I going to do? Misty won't even let me talk to her!" groaned Ash. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish!"

Jirachi was playing chess with the magic carpet. "So move," he said. The magic carpet moved. "…That's a good move!" then Jirachi did a Rodney Dangerfield impression: "I can't believe it; I'm losing to an Arbok!"

"Jirachi, I need help!" whined Ash.

"Alright, Ash, here's the deal! If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?" said Jirachi. "why not tell her the thuth,"

"No way! IfMisty found out I was just some… crummy street-Raticate… she'd laugh at me," complained Ash.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" said Jirachi. "…Ash' all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" growled Ash, putting his turban back on. "Okay, I'm going to go see her, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident! _How do I look?"

_"Like a prince…"_ sighed Jirachi. And with that, Ash flew up to Misty's room.

Misty was just on her bed, feeling depressed when she heard;

"Princess Misty?"

Persian perked up at the noise.

"Who's there?" asked Misty.

"It's me, Prince Ashy…" said Ash.

"I do not want to see you, EVER! NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER!"

"Please, please Princess! I'm begging you, Please! Just give me a chance!" begged Ash, but to no avail. Persian came out with a mohawk turn,as it lunged at Ash, attacking him with fury swipes!

"Just leave me alone!" said Misty, in a cold voice. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Go away!" said Ash, trying to push Persian away. "Easy… take off, go!"

_"So how's our little beau doing?"_ asked Jirachi. Charizard mimed the whole head-being-cut-off thing. Jirachi slapped himself in the face.

"Wait, wait…" said Misty after a few moments. "do I…know you?"

"No! Ha, no," said Ash.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace," said Misty. Uh-oh! She was onto him!

Ash slapped his forehead in disgust. "I believe you've met someone else..."

"No. I guess not," sighed Misty.

Jirachi, through the mind-link, said _"Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart! Fun! Kind! The hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"_

"Uh, Princess Misty, you're very…"

"Lovely, magnificent, feminine… punctual!"

"Punctual!" said Ash.

"Punctual!"

"Sorry!"

"Uh, beautiful!" corrected Ash.

"Nice recovery!"

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know," said Misty, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"The princess…" she continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any prince to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a prince like me!"Ash agreed.

"Warning! Warning!"

Misty tapped his nose… "Right. A prince like you." …right before pulling down his turban and wrapping his cape over his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering pea-pop I've met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!"

"But"

"JUST GO…JUMP OFF A BALCONY AND KILL YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" shouted Misty, fed up with all these suitors.

"Wha?" stammered Ash, totally confused.

_"Stop her! Stop her! Want me to hit her with psychic attack?" _Jirachi suggested.

"OH, SHUT UP AND GET LOST!" shouted Ash.

_"Okay, but remember; be yourself!"_ and Jirachi disappeared into the magic lamp.

"Yeah, right!"

"What!" screamed Misty, blowing a fuse again.

"Uh, you're right!" said Ash, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" he said, stepping off the balcony.

"No, Ashy!"

"You...called?"

"How…, how come you're doing that?" asked a confused Misty.

"It's Charizard," explained Ash.

"It's so cool…" said Misty.

"You uh, you don't… want to go for a ride, do you?" asked Ash. "We could get out of the town, see the world. Come on, it wouldn't kill you just for once."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" said Ash, holding out his hand.

Misty recognized him from the first time they met, and said;_ "…yes!"_

_Then Ash and Misty flew away on Charizard and they were set to see a whole new world!_

**_Injection Fairy Lily:_** Hi, there! It's me again! Do you want to know what happens next? I'll write another chapter as soon as you read and review!


	5. A Whole New World

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu 

...and the rest of the cast is yet to come

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Whole New World**

* * *

**(The lights came back on, and we see Ash and Misty riding on a Charizard and they fly off from the ice rink! But the re-appear without Charizard, and they are ice dancing!)**

Ash started as he began to lift Misty, spinning her in the air!

_"Yeah...Oh, yeah_

_I can show you the world…_

_Battling and winning,_

_Splendid!_

_Tell me, Misty_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes…_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_over sideways and under,_

_On a one-Charizard ride…_

_A Whole New World!_

_A new, fantastic battlefield!_

_And there's no time limit of this battle, and there's no chance of losing…"_

As Ash lifted her high above and it was Misty's turn to sing.

_"A Whole New World!_

_A dazzling place I never knew!_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…"_

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_ sang Ash as he 'threw' Misty into a jump; lifts, in which Misty was held above Ash's head in 20 different grips and positions; pair spins, in which Ash and Misty were spinning together about a common axis; and death spirals, where Ash in a pivot was swinging Misty around him on a deep edge in a position low to the ice, and then he lowered her and let her go.

_"Unbelievable sights,"_ sang Misty as she typically approached the jump on a right back outside edge in a strongly held check position before stepping onto a left forward outside edge.

"_Unbelievable sights,"_ sang Ash as Misty vaulted over the toe pick of the left skate and "stepped" into the jump with the right leg. Then she brought her left leg through to cross in front of the right in what is known as a back spin position, to bring the center of rotation around the right side of the body; this was often described as a weight shift in the air. Uncrossing the legs on the landing checks the rotation and allowed Misty to flow out of the jump with good speed, and the audience was amazed by that!

_"It was worth a while!_

_Battling and winning in style…_

_Through an endless battlefield…_

_A Whole New World!"_

_"Don't you dare close your eyes!"_ sang Ash, as he then vaulted into the air from the right back outside edge with an assist from the left toe pick planted well behind the right foot, before rotating counterclockwise in the air and landing on a right back outside edge.

He also performed a common entry to the toe loop is from a forward outside 3 turn with a step to the back outside edge on the other foot just before the pick. The toe loop is also often used as the second jump in jump combinations, because it took off on the same edge on which most jumps landed.

In a toe loop, Ash had to be careful not to pre-rotate the upper body prior to or during the toe pick action, as this is considered a serious flaw in technique. A pre-rotated toe loop, where the Ash had turned to jump forward off the toe pick instead of backward.

_"450 pokemon…"_ sang Misty as typically performed a 3 turnand then a mohawk turn onto a left back inside edge, then reached into the circle on the right back outside edge while drawing the left foot (still on the ice) to cross in front of the right. The knees were deeply bent, so that it sometimes appeared that Misty was almost in a sitting position.

_"Hold your breath, it gets better!"_ sang Ash, as he performed clockwise lutz jumps and the remainder of his jumps and was spinning in a counterclockwise direction, and he scooped Misty up in his hands and lifted her high in the air.

_"I'm a shooting Staryu, I've come so far…"_ sang Misty and Ash.

_"I can't go back to where I used to be,"_ sang Misty, as Ash lifted her higher in the air.

_"A Whole New World!" _sang Ash, he formed a figure 8 with Misty in his hands.

_"A Whole New World!" _Misty sang back to Ash.

_"With new gym battles to pursue!"_ sang Ash, as he lowered Misty for a moment.

_"Every battle gets better!"_ sang Misty, as she was turned over Ash's head one and a half times.

_"We'll battle anywhere, there's time to spare,"_ sang Ash and Misty, as Ash lifted her with his hand under her underarm and the lift began from Misty's outside forward edge and ended on the outside backward edge of her opposite skate.

_"Let me share this whole new world with you," _ Ash sang, as he rotated below her during the movement.

At this moment, the whole entire ice rink was enhanced with Bellossom and Roselia, performing their Petal Dance while stars lit up to enchant the mood.

_"Oh, a Whole New World,"_ sang Misty, as Ash lowered her.

_"A Whole New World,"_ sang Ash, as he gazed into her beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

_"A new fantastic battlefield,"_

_"And there's no time limit of this battle,"_ she and Ash sang together

_"and there's no chance of losing,"_ Misty sang as Ash lifted her high in the air and "threw" her into a jump.

_"A whole new world,"_ Ash sang, as he lowered her.

_"Every turn a surprise,"_

_"With new gym battles to persue,"_

_"Every battle gets better,"_

_"We'll battle anywhere!" sang Ash and Misty as they skated forward. "There's time to spare!"_

"Anywhere," sang Misty, as Ash swung her around him in a pivot.

_"Oh, there's time to spare,"_ sang Ash as he lowered her and let her go.

"_Let me share,"_

_"This whole new world with you,"_

"_With you,"_ sang Misty, as she gazed into Ash's hazel eyes. _ "A whole new world..."_

_"A whole new world,"_ Ash sang back to her.

_"That's where we'll be."_

_"Where we will be."_

_"A thrilling chase,"_

_"A wondrous place,"_

_"for you and...me!"_ Ash and Misty finished, as they held each other's hands.

_

* * *

Then the audience erupted into a huge applause. They cheered and whistled._

**(The lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when they came back on, the audience can see Ash telling Misty goodnight.)**

"Good night, my handsome prince," said Misty, with her eyes sparkling like stars at night.

"Sleep well, Misty," said Ash. The two leaned closer to each other and Ash began to kiss Misty. Then, Misty skated back into her room.

"All right!" said Ash.

He fell backwards onto Charizard's back. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…"

All of a sudden, he was grabbed and gagged by the guards. He tried to call for help, Ditto, who was now a Donphan was trapped in a net. The guards binded Charizard with huge and heavy chains, and Colonel Hansel stomped in front of Ash.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Price Sabotoge!" he said. "Make sure he's never found!" Ash struggled, but the guards knocked him unconscious.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" they laughed as they dropped Ash off a cliff into the sea. His legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…he'd never be able to swim up.

Ash sank to the "seafloor," and noticed that the magic lamp was still in his turban. He struggled and moaned, which was enough for Jirachi to come out.

"I get some peace and quiet and then there's a..." he said, grumpily. Then he saw Ash and gasped. "Ash! Kid, say something!"Ash was drowning. He'd passed out and was just floating in the water.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you were pushed over the edge. Were you? Come on, Ash! "I want you to say, 'Jirachi, I want you to save my life,' You got it?" Ash's head just nodded.

"I'll take that as a 'yes!'" said Jirachi. He used psychic attack and floated from the water, breaking the chain with his powers.

As soon as he got Ash to dry land, Ash was still unconsious, so Jirachi began to perform CPR on him.He tilted Ash's head to extend his airway, and soon enough, Ash's jaw fell open. Then he used two fingers to lift his chin, which lifted Ash's tongue and stopped it from blocking the airway. Jirachi sealed Ash's lips closed and instead breathed into the nostrils. Then he closed Ash's nose with his free hand and took a deep breath, put his mouth on Ash in an airtight manner, and blew into Ash's mouth slowly and gently for no more than 2 seconds. And then he checked for signs of circulation, while keeping an eye on his respiration.

Ash coughed once Jirachi had saved his life with the CPR technique. He had recovered spontaneous respiration thanks to Jirachi's rescue breaths! "Don't you scare me like that!" he said.

"Genie, I uh… heh, thanks, Jirachi, for coming to my rescue," said Ash, hugging him.

"Aw, Ash' I'm getting kind-of fond of you, Kid," said Jirachi. Ad they flew away he added; "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

**(The lights began to dim for a few minutes, and when they came back on, the audience can see Misty in her room.)**

Meanwhile, Misty was brushing her hair and humming the song she'd recently sung.

"Misty?" called Brock.

"Oh, Brock," she said. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Misty. I have chosen a husband for you," said Brock- he was being mind-controlled by Colonel Hansel's Arbok staff.

"What?"

"…you will wed Colonel Hansel."

Misty gasped and brought her hands to her face.

"You're speechless, I see!" said Colonel Hansel. "A fine quality in a wife,"

"I will never marry you, you slimeball!" shouted Misty. " I choose Prince Ashy!"

"Prince Ashy left,"Colonel Hansel started to say.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Colonel Hansel!" It was Ash! He was just standing by the curtain, casually, and he was alive and well!

"Prince Ashy!" cried Misty.

"How in the heckuh… Hmm?" said Murkrow.

"GRRRR! Tell him the truth, Colonel Hansel. You tried to have me killed! Admit it!" said Ash, with anger in his eyes.

"What ridiculous nonsense," said Colonel Hansel. "Master, he's obviously lying…" he used the Arbok staff to influence Brock even more.

"Obviously… lying…" he said.

"Brock, what's wrong with you!" Misty cried with concern.

"GRRRR! I know what's wrong with you!" yelled Ash, grabbing the Arbok staff from Colonel Hansel, and breaking its control over Brock.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" said Brock.

"Sir, this psycho Colonel Hansel's been controlling you with this!"

"Iahw-what?" gasped Brock. "Colonel Hansel...you, you traitor! Is this true?"

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" said Murkrow.

"Guards! Guards!" called Brock.

"This is not done yet, Boy!" sneered Colonel Hansel. He took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing (or so it seemed) in a cloud of pink dust.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered Brock.

"Misty, are you alright?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said Misty. They were about to kiss again, but Brock skated right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Colonel Hansel, my faithful servant, plotting against me all this time, I what? Can this be true? Misty has finally chosen a suitor!" he cried.Misty nodded with a grin. "Ha ha!" he celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy I could just kiss you…uh but I won't I'll leave that to my…ah, yes! But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy! And then you, my boy, will sultan!"

"Uh…sultan?" Ash inquired.

"Oh yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

**_Injection Fairy Lily: _**Hi! It's me, Injection Fairy Lily! I hope you liked this new chapter! Please read and review!


	6. Prince Ali reprise

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Prince Ali (Reprise) **_

**(After a 20 minute intermission, the lights have came back on, the audience could see Murkrow having a total spaz around the secret room and Colonel Hansel plotting in, packing to run away)**

"I GOTTA GET OUT! I'VE GOTTA START PACKING, COLONEL HANSEL! I'll pack, I've got the pokeballs, the traps, and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it…" but his craziness was interrupted by Colonel Hansel, who was laughing.

"Ha ha ha…" he cackled, pounding on the door. "Ah HA HA HA!"

"Oh boy," said Murkrow. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Hansel! Hey, Hansel! Get a grip!" Colonel Hansel latched his fingers around Murkrow's neck. "ACK! _Good grip!"_

"Prince Ashy Satoshi is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Ash!" growled Colonel Hansel. "He has the lamp, Murkrow…"

"That little--!"

"YOU are going to relieve him of it!"

"Me?" said Murkrow.

**(the lights began to dim for a few minutes. And when they came back on, the audience could see Ash at the palace, having a dilemma)**

Ash was wondering if he should marry Misty and become the sultan? Or should he come clean about his identity?

"Sultan?" he pondered out loud. "They want me to be the sultan?"

Jirachi however, figured that this was time to party. "HUZAAH! Hail the conquering hero, the almighty Ash!" he exclaimed.

Then he started playing like crazy! When Ash skated right past him without a reaction, he was puzzled.

So he formed his hands into the shape of a TV, and pretended to interview him. "Ash! You've just won the heart of the lovely Princess Misty…what are you going to do next?"

Ash just stared gloomly through Jirachi's hands , and flopped down on a huge, princely bed. Jirachi popped up and whispered, _"Your next line is 'I'm going to free Jirachi…' anytime!"_

"Jirachi, I'm sorry…I can't," sighed Ash.

"Sure you can, all you have to do is say…"Jirachi mashed his master's mouth to mouth the words "'Jirachi, I wish you free!' So is it deal or no deal, Ash?"

"I'm serious!" said Ash. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they want to make me the leader of this clan…no, they want to make 'Prince Ashy Satoshi' the leader. Without you…I'm just Ash."

"Ash, you won!" said Jirachi.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" shouted Ash, as he threw his hands in the air.

"The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Mistyfinds out? …I'd lose her. Jirachi… I, I can't keep this up on my own!" and with a coward's averted gaze, he ended the rant with "I…I can't wish you free."

"Fine, I understand," said Jirachi, grumpily.

"After all, you've lied to everyone else, hey, I was beginning to feel left out! Now if you'll excuse me…_master!_" and he disappeared into the magic lamp.

"Jirachi…I'm really sorry," said Ash. But all he got back was one last tongue-sticking-out in his face. "GRRRR...WELL, FINE! THEN JUST…STAY IN THERE IN THAT STUPID LAMP, AND SEE IF I CARE!" Ash kicked the magic lamp with frustration, and he stormed out of the room. Ditto, who was still in the form of a Donphan, and Charizard, were watching through the window. "GRRRR...WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" he snapped. Ash's feelings were now hurt, and he and Charizard slowly slinked away. "Wait, come back, Pikachu, I'm sorry…wait! Come on!" then he sighed.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Jirachi's right; I, I've got to tell Misty the truth!"

All of a sudden, he heard a voice. It sounded like Misty's.

"Ash! Oh, Ash! Could you come here?" it said.

"Well, here goes!" said Ash, picking up his turban. "Misty, where are you?"

Murkrow cleared its throat. "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Ash, as he took 3 turns off.

Murkrow turned and bumped heads with a Farfetch'd.

Murkrow screeched at the Farfetch'd in Pokemon language.

He went into the room Ash'd just left and found the magic lamp.

"Oh boy, is he going to be happy to see you! 'Excellent work, Murkrow!' Ah, go on! 'No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!' Aw Hansel, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!"

"People of Ever Grande! Misty has finally chosen a suitor!" Brock was saying.

"Misty?" said Ash, nervously.

"Ash, where have you been!" cried Mitsy, as she skated over to him, looking at him in the eyes.

"There's something I--"

"The whole town has turned up for Father's announcement!"

"But Misty…I cam to tell you…you don't understand…--" but Misty already pushed him through the balcony curtain.

"…Prince Ashy Satoshi!"

"Oh, great…" said Ash.

"Look at them…" sneered Murkrow. "cheering that kid!"

"Let them cheer," said Colonel Hansel, rubbing the magic lamp.

"You know Ash, I'm getting really…I…don't think you're him!" squealed Jirachi. _"Tonight, the part of Ash will be played by a tall dark and sinister ugly man…"_

"Shut up!" snarled Colonel Hansel, stomping on Jirachi's face. "I am your master now, so grant me MY wishes at once!"

"I was afraid of that…" sighed Jirachi.

"Jirachi! Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high as sultan!"

All of a sudden, dark clouds engulfed the palace, and swirled around Brock. The once palace of the sultan now opened up, giving all of its possessions to Colonel Hansel, who was now, apparently, the new sultan!

"Colonel Hansel, y-y-y-you…vile, despicable betrayer!" said Brock.

"That's Sultan Vile Despicable Betrayer to you!" yelled Murkrow.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that, psycho!" said Ash, reaching his pocket for the magic lamp. It was gone. "The lamp!" he gasped.

"Hmm, hmm," laughed Colonel Hansel. "Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!"

Then, Jirachi lifted the entire palace onto the top of a cliff with his psychic attack!

Ash whistled for Charizard, upon whom he jumped to get a better view of the action, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jirachi, no! What are you doing!" he cried.

"Sorry Kid, I've got a new master, now," said Jirachi.

"Colonel Hansel, what is the meaning of this treachery!"

"Oh, but there's a new order in town…_my order!_ Finally YOU will bow to ME!"

Brock was about to bow, when Misty came in with a graceful spiral and stepped in boldly and shouted, "FORGET IT! We will never bow to the despicable likes of you! NEVER, NEVER NEVER! You can't make us!"

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Murkrow.

"If you will not bow before a sultan…THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" screamed Colonel Hansel.

"Jirachi! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer…IN THE WORLD!"

"NO! JIRACHI…STOP!" cried Ash, beseeching Jirachi not to give Colonel Hansel such dark powers. But Jirachi had to so.

Shadow magic crackled (created by Abra's psychic attack and Magneton's thunder attacks backstage) all around Colonel Hansel…he was transforming yet again…!

"Ladies and gentlemen…" said Murkrow. "A warm, welcome…for Sorcerer…HANSEL!"

"NO!" cried Ash, sobbing. "Jirachi, what have you done! What have you done?"

"Now where was I?" said Colonel Hansel. "Oh yes. Abject humension!" He zapped Misty (with Magneton's thunderbolt from backstage) and Brock with the Arbok staff. When Persian leaped towards him, he turned him into a little Meowth! "Down, Boy!"

"Meowth?" said Persian, who was now a Meowth.

(the Persian returned to its trainer's pokeball, and in its place, a random trainer's pokeball opened to reveal Meowth)

"Oh Princess Misty, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!" said Colonel Hansel.

"Hey! Get your dirty, filthy hands off her!" yelled Ash, coming in on Charizard's back.

_"Prince Ashy, yes it is he but not as you know him._

_Read my lips and come to grips with reality._

_Let's meet a blast from your past_

_Who's lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your_

_Precious_

_Prince Ashy!"_ sang Colonel Hansel, pulling the robe and turban off of Ash to reveal his street clothes.

"Ash…" gasped Misty in dismay and shock.

"M-Misty, I tried to tell you-" stuttered Ash. "I'm just-"

_"Prince Ashy turned out to be merely Ash Ketchum._

_Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me._

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip…_

_His assets frozen, venue chosen is the ends of the earth…!" _

Colonel Hansel sang as he trapped Ash into a turret of the palace, then used the Arbok staff like a golf club to hit him off into the air.

"WHOOPEEE! SO LONG!"

"Goodbye, see ya!" added Murkrow.

"Ex-Prince…AshyyyyyYYYYYYYY! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA!" sneered Colonel Hansel.

"NOOOOOO!" wailed Misty.

**(the lights began to dim for a few minutes. And when they came back on, the audience could see Ash on a snowy mountainside, and Pikachu is missing)**

At the ends of the earth…

The turret smashed in half, and Ash was looking for Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" he called. "PIKACHU, where are you? Answer me!" Then he heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. He knew it was Pikachu and he began to dig the poor little pokemon out. "Aw this is all my fault!" he said. "Why didn't I free Jirachi when I had the chance?" Then he found Pikachu. "Pikachu! Are you okay?"

Pikachu shivered.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu! Can you forgive me?" said Ash, sobbing. "I made a mess of everything…somehow. I'm the one to blame. I've got to go back and…set things right!"Ash got up and marched on, only to step on Charizard, who was buried in the deep snow and encased in a block of ice, and he could only see its tail. "Charizard!" he said. Then he noticed that its tail was stuck underneath the turret. Then he got an idea. "Pikachu, help me out!"

Pikachu used its Iron Tail attack repeatedly to break the ice and free Charizard's head, and then it started digging. "That's it!" said Ash, encouragingly. But then the turret started to roll…Ash grabbed Pikachu…there was nowhere to run! But then he saw the window indent in the turret. Pikachu smartly slid into the snow, and when the turret rolled over them, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! All right!" cried Ash.Pikachu fell down in fear. Then, Charizard broke itself free of the ice, with its Fire Spin and Ash hopped on.

"Now, back to Ever Grande- let's go!" said Ash, as he rode on Charizard's back and made a grand exit!

**(the lights began to dim for a few minutes. And when they came back on, the audience could see Colonel Hansel, who was now in charge of the palace, and Murkrow was tormenting poor Brock!)**

"Stop it!" cried Misty. "You leave him alone or you'll be sorry!" She was chained in shackles, and forced to be Colonel Hansel's little waitress, bringing him fruit.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Princess Misty," he said, taking a bite of the apple she held before him. "A beautiful desert Bellossom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

He spat apple at her, which she irritably wiped off her cheek as he used his magic to create a crown for her. "Why, with you as my queen…"

"Never, y-y-you despicable, vile man!"shouted Misty, throwing wine in Colonel Hansel's face.

"Agh! I'll teach you some respect!" yelled Colonel Hansel, threatening to hit her.

Then he got a better idea. "Hmm…Jirachi, I have decided to make my third and final wish: I wish for Princess Mistyto fall _desperately in love with me!" _

Misty gasped in horror.

"Ah, Master…there are a few provisos,"Jirachi began. "A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you little insignificant good-for-nothing midget! You will do what I order you to do!" Just then, Misty noticed Ash, Pikachu and Charizard creep in through the window.

"…Slave!"

"Hansel, darling…" said Misty, seductively. "I never realized how…incredibly handsome you are…"

"Hmm. That's better," said Colonel Hansel. Ash made a grand enterance with a . "Now…sweetheart. Tell me more about…myself…"

Jirachi looked around and saw Ash. "Ash! How are you doing? Ah ha ha!"

"SHH!" hissed Ash."Do you want him do hear you?"

Jirachi zipped his mouth shut. He went over toAsh and whispered, "Ash, I can't help you. I work for Sorcerer Psychopath now. What're you going to do!"

"Hey, I'm a Pokemon trainer, remember?" said Ash. "I'll improvise!"

"…and your face is so…twisted…"Misty made a twirling motion with her finger, secretly signaling for Ash to come closer while Colonel Hansel was distracted.

But Murkrow saw him!

"…stolen my heart, you are such a hunky guy…"

"Colo-MMPH!" Pikachu grabbed him just in time.

Ashwas just about to reach the magic lamp, when Murkrow and Pikachu wrestled and knocked over a bowl of fruit.

The clatter would have gotten Colonel Hansel's attention…

But Misty kissed him.

"Oh, this is so disgusting!" Ash groaned in disgust, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Murkrow and Pikachu retched in pokemon language.

"That was…" Colonel Hansel started to say. But then he saw the reflection in Misty's crown…Ash Ketchum!

"YOU!" shouted Colonel Hansel.

"Uh-oh," said Ash, as he knew Colonel Hansel saw him.

He immediately shot Ash with a burst of magic, which was Abra's psybeam attack from backstage from the Arbok staff.

"How many times do I have to kill you, Boy?" he demanded.

He shoved Misty away, and Ash took a salchow jump up and grabbed the Arbok staff, fighting Colonel Hansel for it.

"Get the lamp!" he yelled.

Misty took a toward it, but got zapped (with Magneton's thunderbolt backstage) by Colonel Hansel.

"Ah ha ha, Princess Misty, your time is up!" laughed Colonel Hansel. He trapped her in a giant hour glass (with Abra's teleport attack when it grabbed Misty and teleported her in a giant hour glass, and teleported away, with her inside while Horsea covered it up with some Smokescreen).

"Misty, no!" gasped Ash, and then he turned to Colonel Hansel. "Grrrr...why, you!"

"Sand" started trickling down onto Misty's head.

"Ha! Nice shot--" BANG! Pikachu hit Murkrow with its Thunder attack.

"Don't toy with me, you little pipsqueak!" yelled Colonel Hansel, turning Pikachu into a wind-up toy (Pikachu was teleported with Abra backstage and replaced with a huge Pikachu wind-up toy). "Can't take the heat, boy?" he joked again, turning Charizard into a statue (Originally, Charizard was returned to its pokeball, and in its place, a golden Charizard statue was brought in by two skaters). "Get the point?" In an instant, Ash was fenced in by a bunch of swords. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Colonel Hansel breathed fire, (done by Cyndaquil's ember attack) and trapped Ash within a ring of it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly Arbok?" Ash dared to challenge.

"An Arbok am I?" said Colonel Hansel. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…ARBOK-LIKE I CAN BE!" So Colonel Hansel turned himself into a giant Arbok. He struck at Ash fast with a poison sting attack, until Ash managed to hit him with the sword. "AAAAAAGHH!" he cried.

"RICK-UM! RACK-UM! RUCK-UM! ROCK! STICK-THAT-SWORD-INTO-THAT-ARBOK!" cheered Jirachi, dressed in a cute cheerleading outfit.

"YOU SSSSTAY OUT OF THISSSS!" hissed Colonel Hansel.

"Hansel, Hansel, he's our man. If he can't do it GREAT!"

Ash got slammed by the poison tail attack, and the sword he was holding spun out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Ash, no!" cried Misty. She was sinking into the sand fast!

Ash grabbed his sword, approached from a forward outside 3 turn, on the left foot for a counterclockwise jump, and then he performed the salcho was he entered from an inside a mohawk turn. As an edge jump, he performed on a perfect circular pattern. Next, he performed a one-foot axel and then a half loop, which landed on a back inside edge and skated in a mohawk turn right up to Colonel Hansel and plunged the sword right into him!

"AAAAAAGHHH!"

"Ooh, said Ash. "That has got to hurt!"

But just when Ash was about to smash the hour glass open and free Misty, Colonel Hansel grabbed him in his coils again. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You little fool!" he cackled. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"

"Squeeze him Hansel. Suffocate him," said Murkrow, who was loving this. "Squeeze him like a- AGH!" Jirachi had elbowed him across the room.

"Without Jirachi…you're nothing, Boy!" Colonel Hansel taunted, as he began to constrict him.

"Jirachi!" said Ash. Then he thought for a second. "Jirachi…Hey! Jirachi has ten times more the power than you'll ever have!"

"What?"

"Believe me! He gave you your power, and he could take it away from you, too!"

"Al'," said Jirachi. "What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Colonel Hansel," said Ash. "You're still just…second best, and second rate, too! You'll never be the best as Jirachi!"

Colonel Hansel came to a realization. "…You're right: his power does exceed my own…but not for long…!"

"He's crazy," said Jirachi as Colonel Hansel slithered around him. "He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the Arbok!"

"Genie! I make my third and final wish! I wish to live forever…in a magic lamp…as AN ALL-POWERFUL JIRACHI!" Misty's hand was covered in the sand, and she was going to suffocate sooner or later.

"I have no choice…" sighed Jirachi. "A Jirachi's honor goes to such lengths. _Way to go, Ash'!"_ he added bitterly. Closing his eyes, he zapped Colonel Hansel with a blast of Shadow Magic. Colonel Hansel recoiled…then grew so large with power.

"Yes…" he said. "The power! I can feel it running it in my veins! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ash took spread eagle turns over to the "hour glass" and smashed it open, freeing Misty.

"The absolute…POWER!"

"ASH KETCHUM, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" demanded Misty.

"JUST TRUST ME, MIST!" Ash assured her.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!" roared Colonel Hansel.

"Hold it, Hansel! Aren't you forgetting something?" called Ash.

"Huh?" said Colonel Hansel.

"You wanted to be a Jirachi? Well, you got it!" shouted Ash.

"WHAT!" snarled Colonel Hansel as shackles appeared on his wrists.

"Everything that goes with it!" said Ash.

"No…NO!" wailed Colonel Hansel as he began to get dragged into the black magic lamp. (Colonel Hansel actually made his grand exit and the audience couldn't see it because of the effect of Horea's smokescreen effects)

"Incredible Shadow Powers…"

"I'm getting out! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" but Colonel Hansel grabbed Murkrow and tookit in with him.

"Oh Ash," said Jirachi, ruffling his hair. "You genius, you!"

"Jirachi, would you do the honors?" asked Ash.

"Certainly," said Jirachi, taking the black magic lamp from Ash.

"You're fired!" said Jirachi, pointing to the black magic lamp, and then throwing it away.

The audience immediately erupted into an applause that almost lasted forever.

**_Injection Fairy Lily: _**Hi, there! It's me, Injection Fairy Lily! I hoped this was a great show! Please read and review, and I'll soon add another chapter!


	7. A Whole New Life

**POKEMON presents: Aladdin**  
by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin.

* * *

Aladdin...Ash  
Jasmine...Misty  
Sultan...Brock  
Jafar...Colonel Hansel  
Iago...Murkrow  
Rajah...Persian  
Genie...Jirachi  
Mystic Traveler...Todd  
Abu...Pikachu

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Whole New Life!**

* * *

**(The lights came back on, and we see Ash telling Misty the truth.)**

"Misty,..." Ash began. "All I wanted to say was,...I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince and all that stuff. Now I know what I did was wrong." Meowth was a Persian again, Charizard was no longer a golden statue, and Pikachu was no longer a wind-up toy.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…"

"Ugh, that stupid law. This isn't fair!" said Misty, as she gave Ash a kiss. "I love you."

"Hey Ash, no big," said Jirachi. "I'm still your very own Jirachi friend. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Jirachi, what about your freedom?" asked Ash.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude of living in a magic lamp…this is love!" he insisted,as Ash and Misty came skating towards each other. "Ash, you're not going to find another girl like her in a thousand years. Believe me, I know, I've looked!"

Ash came to a realization…and decision. "Misty, I do love you…but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"…I understand, Ash." said Misty.

"Aaaaaawwwww!" went the whole entire audience.

"Jirachi, I wish for your freedom," said Ash.

"One bonafide Prince Pedigree coming up! Ah- what did you say, Ash?" said Jirachi.

Ash took the Magic Lamp out of his pocket. "You heard me, Jirachi…you're free!"

Magic swirled around Jirachi...his wrist bands snapped off and disappeared. He was free.

"I'm free…I'm free!" he said. "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Nile, try that. Say 'I wish for the Nile'"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile?" said Ash.

"NO WAY! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, does that feel good! OH I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST!" Jirachi squealed, but then he turned to Ash.

"Jirachi, I'm…um, I'm going to…miss you, Jirachi," said Ash, as he began to burst into tears.

"Me, too Ash," choked Jirachi. "No matter what anyone says…you'll always be a prince to me," and the two embraced.

"That's right," said Brock. "You've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned! It's that law that's the problem!"

"Father?"

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? " he said. "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy!"

With a big grin, Misty skated up to Ash and he twirled her above the ice rink. "Him! I choose…I chose you, Ash."

"Wow! That's great!" said Ash.

"Oh, isn't that just…? Come here, all of you! Big group hug, group hug," said Jirachi, gathering them all up. "Mind if I kiss Pikachu?" he asked, kissing Pikachu. "Whoa! Well, I can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand…I'M FREE! Take care you crazy lovebirds! I bid you, farewell!"

And Jirachi was out of sight.

Then the lights began to dim for a few minutes, and the audience can now see Ash and Misty skating around the center of the rink, followed by the ribbon dancers skating to form a ring.

Bulbasaur used petal dance attack combined with Beautifly's whirlwind to enchance the scene.

"A Whole New World…" sang Ash as he lifted Misty in the air.

"A Whole New Life…" sang Misty.

"For you and me!" sang Ash and Misty in a unison.

_"A Whole New World."_

Ash performed a pivot,while he swung Misty around on a deep edgein a position almost horizontal to the ice,and then he let her go.

Misty was now ready to execute a one-foot spin while she held the other foot extended over her head and behind her, with both hands, while Ash typically approached the jump on a right back outside edge in a strongly held check position before stepping onto a left forward outside edge. He vaultedover the toe pick of the left skate and "steppedup" into the jump with the right leg.

ThenAshbrought the left leg through to cross in front of the right in what is known as a back spin position, to bring the center of rotation around the right side ofhisbody; thiswas often described as a weight shift in the air. Uncrossing the legs on the landing checks the rotation and allowedhimtoflow out of the jump with good speed, as he skated towards Misty.

Ashlifted Misty highinto the air and she landed on her own.

THE END

* * *

The audience quickly burst into an applause that almost lasted forever as the lights began to dim for a few minutes, and the cast and the pokemon came to the ice rink for an encore, and the song was playing, "Proud of your Boy,"

There was Brock Slate as the sultan, there was Pikachu as Abu, there was Charizard as the magic carpet, Casey, Melody, May, and even Bianca as those ladies from the market, and Ruby as the girls' mother, Rudy as the royal suitor, the Exploud as the guards, Todd as the mystic traveller, Colonel Hansel as Jafar, Donphan, Mankey, Rapidash, and the Camerupt for the number, "Prince Ali," Murkrow as Iago, Tracey Sketchit along with Abra, Magnetonand Swinub as the tech crew. And there were the ribbondancer skaters, the arabeque skaters, belly dancers, the ball jugglers, and other performers from the number, "Prince Ali," and "A Friend Like Me,". The audience applauded as the cast and crew took bows and curtseys. Then, there was----Ash Ketchum as Aladdin, and he was carrying Misty Waterflower as Princess Jasmine in his arms! The audience applauded even louder for Ash and for Misty!

**_Injection Fairy Lily: _**Hi! It's me, Injection Fairy Lily! I hope you liked this new and final chapter! Please read and review, and I will write another story just for you!


End file.
